warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Feathers
WARNING: Some chapters may contain blood/gore. /Talkpage/ Bluejay and I are working on this. Bluejay loves owls just like me so I came up with this idea! This is where lost owls seek the guidence of cats and form an alligince. Sunny has a Scottish acent. (I was reading a scottish book and got the idea) If it says stuff like, We are the owls of they other forest or Loch Do not say it is wrong I did it on purpose any other please tell me Chapter One "Leafbare has gave us terrible prey!" grumbled Mousefur. "My kits won't survive..." Brightheart mewed nervously. A furious screech ripped the air. "Owl!" screamed Cinderheart. The owl swooped down and spread its glorious wings. All the cats ran away. It turned and faced the terrified cats. Its yellow eyes burned the night. Its orange feathers glistened in the moonlight. Its wings knocked out a mouse out of the fresh-kill pile. "Sorry about that lad." The owl spoke with a strange Scottish acent. "Name's Sunny, and yours?" The owl said. It was orange with a white belly. Then Mousefur steppped forward. "I am Mousefur of ThunderClan." The owl straightened his back as if he were astonished. "It's true! Come out my mates, we found ThundaClan!" "It's'ThunderClan, '''not ''ThundaClan." mewed Mousefur. Mates? She thought. Many owls stepped out of the shadows. "I am Skyler, Sunny's mate." Skyler hooted. She was a beautiful and flexible grey female owl with sleek, well-groomed feathers that shone in the powerful moonlight filtering into the clearing. "I am Midnight." A spotted owl fluttered towards the cats. Her big blue eyes were huge with fascination. "I am Jag, my mate is Star. My owlets Scar, Blood, and Talon." An eagle owl stepped forward. Its beak was twisted and its brown feathers were sharp and straight. One of his eyes were missing and his face was covered in ancient scars. "We are the owls of their other forest. Them monstrusites took our home. We twas told by a badger that friendly clans lived by the loch." Sunny hooted. Firestar's eyes welled with saddness. His memory of the Twolegs were fresh in his mind. Mousefur flicked her tail to let them join thier clan. Firestar nodded. ---- "From this moment on Sunny will be known as Sunheart. Everybody cheered. Mousefur especially. Skyflight glared at Mousefur, muttering something that couldn't be heard. Sunheart dipped his head. He flew off to Mousefur. "So, Mousefur, how do you like my name?" Sunheart hooted straightening his back. "Perfect! Suits you well!" Mousefur mewed. Lionblaze stormed in. He was definitely angry. "What is this!? Firestar letting owls into the clan!?" Lionblaze shouted. "Lionblaze! You know better than to say that!" Mousefur mewed. Lionblaze just shrugged. "Just saying." He grunted. Chapter Two Brightheart curled her tail around her three kits: Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit. Dewkit wriggled and he battered Snowkit with his tiny paws and climbed on top of his sister Amberkit. Amberkit squealed and wriggled closer to Brightheart's belly. Brightheart sighed. Her kits wouldn't survive. Brightheart huddled closer to her children. A shadow hung over the nursery wall as an owl swooped inside. A spotted owl fluttered in the nursery. "I'm Midnightshade." The owl hooted. "Hello... Midnightshade." Brightheart raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" "Firestar told me to give you queens something to boost your milk supply." Midnightshade hooted, tossing a fat mouse to Brightheart. "We owls like to hunt a lot." The owl continued. "True," muttered Brightheart. "Wanna hang out?" Midnightshade asked. "Yeah - might as well stretch my legs." Brightheart blurted out, staggering to her paws. "You three - stay here and rest. I don't want you three to wonder out in the cold." Brightheart meowed, turning to her kits. "Let's go, Midnightshade." Midnightshade stepped out of the nursery with Brightheart. "Have you met Sunny - sorry, Sunheart yet?" Midnightshade chirped. "Sunheart? Maybe. Firestar must've called a meeting about it, I wasn't there. I wanted to keepy my kits inside so they were warm and safe." Brightheart meowed. "Who are your kits?" Midnightshade asked. "Three of them. Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit. Dewkit and Snowkit are toms. Amberkit is a female." Brightheart explained. Midnightshade nodded. "Very impressive." She hooted. ruffling her chest feathers. "Can I meet them someday? I mean - your kits?" "Maybe. It depends on how healthy they are. Maybe next time, not now." Brightheart murmured. "I got to check on my kits - see you later!" Brightheart huffed, turning around and rushing to the nursery. 'Bye!" She called. "Bye!" Midnightshade chirped back, her hoot edged with disappointment. "Thanks for, uh, walking with me!" Midnightshade called out after, but Brightheart didn't reply. She quickly curled back in her nest and let her three kits suckle on the little milk she had. ---- Skyflight fluttered back to her old tree where she and Sunheart had lived. She curled up in her nest and warmed her eggs. He better not like Mousefur when these eggs are near to hatch. ''Skyflight chirped in disapproval to herself. She began cooing a soft song to her growing owlets. After half an hour, Skyflight got up and fluttered back to ThunderClan camp. On the way, she bumped into Sunheart. "What were you doing?" Sunheart demanded, half curious, half suspicious. Skyflight didn't flinch. "I was just warming up my eggs - our future babies!" She retorted. Sunheart shrugged. ''Oh, ok. Just reminding you - we live here in ThunderClan now." He hooted. "I know that." Skyflight puffed. "Yeah - have you met Mousefur yet? Meet her. She's nice." Sunheart hooted. Skyflight raised her eyebrow, half hurt half suspicion. "Oh really? How nice is she?" She questioned. "Really nice. I mean, really ''nice. You should meet her, Skyflight." Sunheart chirped in amdiration for Mousefur. "Oh." Skyflight hooted, pushing past Sunny. "I'll meet her. I will." Skyflight hooted. She narrowed her yellow eyes. ''I hope he doesn't like Mousefur more then me. I can't be so cruel yet. I'll have to stop Sunheart and Mousefur from liking eachother! ''She thought, and she let out a low hoot of wickedness. ''I will set a trap for her. ''Skyflight thought to herself. Chapter Three The night was silent. Sunheart swooped down. "Owlclan, rise!" He hooted. Glowing eyes peeped from the darkness and they swiftly moved as the owls fluttered and flapped their powerful, broad wings to carry themselves onto tree branches. "Clan, clan! Hunt, hunt!" Sunheart hooted softly. All the owls fluttered in different directions. "Midnightshade, please stay behind." Sunheart whispered to the female owl who didn't seem interested in hunting. "I don't like being lazy. Maybe I can collect some herbs to survive through the night?" Midnightshade replied in a soft, low hoot. Sunheart nodded. "It could be your new job." He muttered. ---- Skyflight soared throughout the blank blue sky. She was no more then a silhoette, a shadow. She continued flapping her wings every few seconds but she allowed herself to be carried through the air. She soon spotted a rat digging and sniffing the air every now and then nearby a log. Another rat head peeped out at the entrance of the log. ''Finder's keepers! Sunheart will be so proud when I come back with two mice! Skyflight thought. More mice trotted out of the log. Hurray! Skyflight will return to camp a hero. Without that mangy old Mousefur there! Skyflight thought. She swooped down and her talons hooked around one rat. She took another, and another in her sharp, curved talons. She glided over the trees looking for Sunheart. She spotted Sunheart, but with something else. A brown pelt. She got closer and relized it was a cat. Mousefur! She had 4 rabbits infront of Sunheart. Skyflight swooped down. She silently landed in a tree to hear what they were saying. "Mousefur..." "What?" "I love you...." Skyflight coulden't handle this. She flew down in anger. She shot the mouse at Sunheart then grabbed Mousefur and flew high in the sky. She dropped her above some cliffs. "Hey! You idiot!" Sunheart screeched. He flapped up in the air and slammed into Skyflight who had Mousefur in her talons both to the ground. Skyflight hooted softly in pain. Sunheart gently head-butted Mousefur on her head. "You are all right, my love." He hooted. "You're more important then Skyflight." With those words, Sunheart flashes one more glance at the wilting and screeching Skyflight on the ground, and muttered, "Die, you worthless junk!" He spat at the agonized Skyflight and he turned around and flew away with Mousefur riding on his back. Skyflight felt depressed. Clumps of her grey feathers were scattered on the undergrowth around her. Skyflight began to cry. A shadow hung over her and a shiver ran over her spine. A large eagle owl plummeted on top of her, slowly sinking them in to grab her. Jag! Skyflight hooted in pain hoping the powerful owl will hear her. Jag's eyes flashed evilly at her. "Should I finish of the kill, then?" He hooted deeply, beginning to unfold is wings to drag Skyflight in the air. "No! Don't! I'll tell you everything that happened first!" Tears swelled in her huge eyes, full of pleading. "Tell me." Jag glared at her. "I'm supposed to be mates with Sunheart. I love him. But he loves another she-cat instead of me! She's a mangy old ThunderClan brat and I tried dropping her down on these cliffs but Sunheart slammed into me and I got wounded so bad! He left for me to die. I shall have revenge! I shall have revenge!" Skyflight could not believe she had blurted out those words to Jag tearfully. Jag blinked his burning amber eyes, this time with sympathy. "I'll help you get revenge. I hate Aunheart and ThunderClan." Jag finally decided. "Thank you, Jag." Jag tightened his grip on Skyflight and slowly rolled her around. A scar on the back of her neck was bleeding. "Idiotic jerks!" Jag muttered. "I'll take you back to camp." Jag offered. Skyflight blinked up at him. "Thank you." Skyflight hooted, and Jag began to carry her swiftly back camp. Chapter Four The dawn sun was setting in and the dawn patrols were beginning to be organised. The dawn patrols were just about to leave until Lionblaze burst through the fern and bramble entrance. His pelt was streaked with scarlet red blood and his eyes were swollen and puffy. His ears were torn and fur clumps stuck out of his golden fur. "Dog attack!" He panted. Brambleclaw gasped. "Wake up the Clan! It needs to be notified! We need a battle patrol!" He screeched. A shadow loomed over Lionblaze, unnoticed. Woof! Woof! '' ''"'DOG!!"'' Lionblaze screeched and the dog burst into camp. More dogs appeared behind it and tore through the camp entrance. The dens began to get destroyed. Owls swooped in to help the cats. Sunheart flew by Midnightshade, and as he looked around his owl friends, he noticed Jag and Skyflight were absent. But he didn't care. Mousefur needed his help! The biggest dog tore away from the rest of his fighting pack and lunged toward Mousefur and growled. The dog swiped Mousefur's hind legs and she collapsed. A gash tore in Mousefur's side when she landed. Sunheart flapped over and in midair, he sunk his claws in the dog's side and his talons pierced into ripping flesh, and then jabbed into bone. The dog whimpered and fleed. Meanwhile, in the nursery, dogs were barking and destroying it. Midnightshade was helping to fight. Whitewing and Cloudtail too. Brightheart curled over her three kits and a dog lunged toward Daisy's nest. Cloudtail sprung on top of the dog's back, and Whitewing swiftly scored its side to lure it away from the queen. Another dog pounced on Daisy's nest, and while Cloudtail and Whitewing fought off the other dog, the dog on Daisy's nest sliced wide open her belly. Blood spilled out of the lifeless Daisy. Cherrykit had stumbled to her paws but the dog grabbed her throat in between his jaws and squeezed and flung her around, and then slitting her neck. The dog finally dropped a motionless and mute Cherrykit. The dog turned to Brightheart, desperate to kill more loving mothers and innocent kittens. Without thinking, Brightheart leaped on the dog and took it by surprise. The dog, terrified, chucked Brightheart off and lunged again. Brightheart, without thinking again, leaped and as she was midair, the dog reared on its hind legs and bit her hind leg. There was a devastating snap as Brightheart fell on the ground with a bleeding leg, her body curmpled and pressed against the nursery wall. Cloudtail, Whitewing and Midnightshade the owl leaped (and flew for Midnightshade) to the dog to protect Brightheart's children. But another dog charged to Brightheart's nest and it trod on the kits. Dewkit and Snowkit mewled and wriggled away, but Amberkit was still. The dog rolled Amberkit over with its nose and was about to kill it, but it could only bite its paw and twist it at an angle when claws pricked his back. The dog howled and fled with his other terrified dogs as Cloudtail carried Brightheart to the medicine cat den. Whitewing was distraught so she guided Dewkit and Snowkit back to their nests and took Amberkit to the medicine den with their mother. Midnightshade dragged Daisy and Cherrykit in the middle of the clearing so the Clan could sit vigil for them. It was an empty, emotional day. Chapter Five Mousefur was laying down on her nest in the medicine cat den and watched in horror as Jayfeather worked hard to help Amberkit and Brightheart. "Brightheart broke her leg. Amberkit twisted her front left paw!" Jayfeather muttered sadly, shaking his head. Mousefur sighed. Jayfeather spun around. "How is that bellyache of yours, Mousefur?" He asked. The Clan had just encountered a dog battle in camp, costing the life of a queen and a kit. Brightheart and Amberkit also got injured in the battle. Mousefur had fallen on her side as well. The Clan was now rebuilding the camp from the mess the dogs made. Mousefur's voice began to quiver, "I tried so hard. It's just so agonizing." She breathed. Jayfeather shrugged. "Oh well. I'll treat it, but I need to collect mallow first. Will you be able to hold it then?" He asked beginning to pad out of camp. Mousefur nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." She said, and glanced down warily at her belly. Loud voices interrupted her thinking. "Come on! Carry it and chuck it out there!" Mousefur flashed a swift glance outside. Thornclaw and some owls and other cats were carrying a tree branch that had fallen during the battle, and they were going to chuck it outside. Mousefur watched in horror as Thornclaw slipped and the branch fell on his back. Midnightshade rushed over and guided Thornclaw to the medicine den. So many cats going to the medicine cat den. Mousefur shook her head as she thought the words. Mousefur looked at her belly. Her belly was strangely plump, and it was swollen. Mousefur rested her paw gently on her stomach, and began to tremble as she felt tiny critters wriggle inside. No! It can't be! I'm expecting Sunheart's kits! Mousefur felt queasy in a frightened way. Mousefur's eyes were moist with tears. She always wanted to have kits and a mate, but she never expected their father would be Sunheart! It's my fault. I should've let Skyflight get what she wanted. Mousefur sighed. What a silly fool she had been. I won't tell Sunheart. She vowed. Chapter Six Brightheart awoke to the bright sunshine and her splintered hind leg splayed out behind her. She saw no kits at her belly. Oh no! Brightheart thought in horror. Brightheart bolted out of the nursery as fast as she could with her broken leg. Amberkit was outside. Snowkit was too. But Dewkit wasn't there. "Where's your brother?" Brightheart demanded. Amberkit stepped forward. She had an odd limp. "He was with us, mother." She mewed. "Then where is he?" Brightheart hissed. Amberkit blinked. "He disappeared! He was taken by a huge bird with sharp talons! The warriors said it was an owl!" Snowkit cried. "Which owl?" A lump formed in Brightheart's throat. Dewkit didn't need to be taken! "We couldn't see underneath. Too much mud streaked on its feathers. But it's definitely not from the owls. I assure you, we'll find Dewkit, I assure you, Brightheart." Brambleclaw bowed his head as he spoke. "I want a search patrol now! Search everywhere!" Brambleclaw screeched. ---- Mousefur opened her eyes. It was midnight. Mousefur felt pains in her stomach. She got up and dragged her tired, weary body out of the warriors den and collapsed behind it. Mousefur looked up an owl was flying above. It swooped down and it happened to be Sunheart. "Mousefur? You look odd. Plump belly. Swollen, too." He hooted. "I'm expecting kits, your kits. I'm going to see Longtail to see if he can be the foster father for the kits." Mousefur murmured. "I'll take you back to the warriors den." Sunheart offered. "No, Sunheart." Mousefur whimpered. "I think I'm having them now." Sunheart gasped. "A-are you seriours?" Before Mousefur could awnser she yelped, "Help! Help! My kits are coming!" Chapter Seven A powerful dark brown tabby tom slid out of Mousefur's belly. He had a white underbelly and black mackerel stripes rippling down his spine and tail. His lungs were so powerful. "Another one is coming!" Sunheart hooted. This time, a tiny blue-grey she-kit lay beside the tabby tom. She began to suckle. Mousefur had a slight purr of amusement of how the little kit curled itself around the teat and then sucked on the milk. The next kit pushed out. It was a fuzzy white tom with a ginger left ear, ginger patch on left haunch, a ginger tail tip, and a large ginger patch on its back. Sunheart liked the kit immediately. His favourite thing about it was its floppy ears and ginger splotch on its right eye. The final kit slipped out. It was a beautiful, silky-furred and long-furred grey tabby she-cat with faint, marbled grey patches and a soft, fluffy white underbelly. The she-kit also had ginger paws. "Sunheart... We can't see each other anymore." Mousefur whispered. "Why?" Sunheart looked devastated. "Because I had your half-origin kits. Half owl, half cat in their blood. You need to honor them to say they are pure cat. I'll reward you with two of these young kits, so you can remember me." Mousefur mewed sadly. Sunheart sighed. "Ok. I'll take the youngest two." He murmured. Mousefur nodded. "Ill name the she-kits. You name the toms." She said. Sunheart glanced at the tabby tom. "Tigerkit." He hooted. He turned to the one he became fond of. Sunheart couldn't think of a good name. "I think... Lionkit." He hooted. Lion and Tiger, he thought. "Ripplekit for the blue-grey, and Willowkit for the last." Mousefur mewed. Sunheart regretted immediately as soon as he curled his talons around Lionkit and Willowkit and took them away. Chapter Eight "Longtail, I fell in love with Sunheart the owl. And I had four kits last night, and Sunheart took away two of the kits, which were Lionkit and Willowkit. I am keeping Tigerkit and Ripplekit." Mousefur explained to longtail bringing out Tigerkit and Ripplekit. "Will you be the foster father of these kits?" Mousefur pleaded. Longtail glanced at her in shock. "Of course! Anything for you!" He purred. "Thanks Longtail. Sunheart will always be my mate in my heart, but you are my new mate. The truth is, I love you." Mousefur purred in gratitude and nuzzled Longtail. Longtail nuzzled her back. He quietly thanked Sunheart for this life. Chapter Nine Lionkit was confused. He was next to his younger sister, Willowkit, who was frightened and mewling. Lionkit only squeaked every now and then. Where am I? He asked himself. Lionkit flattened his floppy ears. He and his sister were dead terrified. Lionkit opened his eyes. They were a fiery amber, like a pair of flames. Lionkit looked around. It seemed clear why he was uncomfortable. They were on a tree branch. Alone. Lionkit glanced and his younger sister, Willowkit. Lionkit was stunned. Willowkit was very beautiful. Before long, Willowkit blinked open deep, beautiful water-blue eyes. She was thinking about her first words. "Hi." she finally mewed. "Hi." Lionkit replied. He immediately liked his sister. "Where are we?" Willowkit asked, browsing around with her eyes. She was in a tree. She glanced at her older brother, Lionkit. Willowkit began to grow fond of him. He was fuzzy and white and he had floppy ears and ginger patches. His eyes were calm, like soothing honey oozing on tree branches. "Well, we aren't in a very pleasant and comfortable place, that's for sure." Lionkit meowed. A shadow hung over Lionkit as an owl came in view. Willowkit whimpered and hid behind Lionkit. It was a pure white barn owl with glistening tan and blue-grey feathers stretched out its back. "I'm Sunheart." He hooted. Lionkit nodded. Willowkit kept quiet. Sunheart picked both of the kits up and took them into a hollow tree in a moss nest. "Here you'll be safe." He hooted before flying out. Why doesn't Sunheart look like me? ''Lionkit wondered. Then a grey owl flew in. "Kits... I know this is bad but.... You'r coming with me...." She said. She snatched Willowkit and got ready for Lionkit. Instead Lionkit threw himself onto her and pinned her down. "What!?" She screached. Lionkit battered her. She yelped in pain and let go of Willowkit. Chapter Ten Mousefur panted as she burst out of the ferns at a stony clearing, the edge of the cliff just a few fox-lengths in front of her. Her offspring, Tigerkit and Ripplekit, swung from her jaws. She and her kits had been chased and Mousefur escaped to the cliffs. It wasn't long before Mousefur noticed owl shadows circling the ground. She did not care. She did not look up. "Surprise!" An eerie wicked owl-like snarl took Mousefur by surprise, followed by sharp talons curling around her back. Mousefur immediately looked up and dropped her young. It was Skyflight! That nasty and witty owl aphid planned to catch her here all along. Mousefur was slowly raised into the air. Talons pierced Mousefur's legs midair as a male owl towered over her. Jag! He teamed up with Skyflight to help her with revenge. "Guys! I had kittens!" Mousefur spat. Jag narrowed his eyes. "I know ''your little secret!" He hooted wickedly. "I saw you last night, with Sunheart, and you had four kits, except you gave two of them away!" Skyflight cackled. Mousefur was too shocked to speak. "'''STOP!!!" A screech echoed through the cliffs. Sunheart slammed into Skyflight and Jag and knocked them deliberately away from Mousefur and Mousefur dropped gently to the ground. Jag was only chucked in the air a little bit, for he was a big owl. He prepared to shoot down. More owls fluttered out and they attacked Jag to lure him away from Sunheart. Skyflight stumbled to her feet with ease, and then she grabbed Sunheart with her talons and began tackling him. Firestar stepped out of the bushes. "What's going on?!" He shrieked. Jag flew toward him. "Oh why, isn't it the great leader Firestar?!" Jag cackled evilly. He bolted toward Firestar and tore open his belly. Firestar slumped to the ground and blood spilled out of the deep wound. He gently closed his eyes. "How could you?!" Starglitter shrieked, lunging toward Jag. Jag stabbed his talons in Starglitter's neck and rammed her in the ground and tossed her down the cliff. "Worthless mate!" He muttered. Bloodstream and Talonbounce fluttered toward Jag. Jag kicked Bloodstream and he skidded off the edge of the cliff and fell to his death. "Don't play tricks on me." Jag hooted to Talonbounce and kicked him. Talonbounce stumbled back and fell over, his thrashing wings clinging to the edge of the cliff and the rest of his body hanging. Jag fluttered to his dangling son. "I'll help you." He offered. Talonbounce glared at him. "Really? After what you did to mum and Bloodstream?" He hooted. "Yes. Really. You have always been my favourite, Talonbounce. I can't let you die yet." Jag hooted. "I'll tell you a secret that nobody knows. And then I'll help you." He continued. He stepped forward. Jag leant down. "Help me, Dad! Please!" Talonbounce cried. Jag latched his talons on Talonbounce's wings. Talonbounce chirped loudly in pain. "Long live my son!" Jag hooted, and he pulled up Talonbounce to him and then pulled him down and chucked him off the cliff. Jag glared down the cliff as his son fell to his death. Most of the owls cleared away. Skyflight stabbed Sunheart's neck with her talons and cackled as she pulled him up high in the air. "Long live leader!" She taunted. A shadow hung over Sunheart. He looked up, but it was too late. Jag grabbed Sunheart quickly. Sunheart was turned upside down. Think, Sunheart, think! His mind's voice pounded to him. Suddenly, a strange power surged beneath Sunheart's feathers. He slammed into Skyflight and knocked her to the ground and chucked away Jag. A scream pierced the air. Sunheart towered over a limp Skyflight and has his talons blood-stained. Skyflight's wings were torn and blood spilled out of them. "Skyflight, you and Jag are exiled out of OwlClan!" Sunheart hooted. Sunheart grabbed Skyflight and flew high up in the air with her. "Long live revenge seeker!" He taunted, and dropped Skyflight. Skyflight screamed and thrashed her wings desperately but it was useless - they were broken. Sunheart watched as Skyflight instantly fell to her death. "Idiot! You killed my mate! The thing that mattered most to me!" A screech erupted the air. It was Jag! Sunheart glared at his enemy and stabbed his wings with his talons. He then tossed Jag down the cliff and he to fell to his death. We shall now on be rid of evil. This is us owls. Sunheart thought A''t the very bottom of the cliff something stirred. Jag liffed his wings up. He looked at an egg. Skyflight had colapsed on the egg. "Jag..." She rasped. "What..." He asked "Our owlet is hatching...." Skyflight weakly hooted '~THE END~''' READERS, IF YOU ENJOYED READING FEATHERS & FUR, THEN BE ANTICIPATED FOR THE NEXT BOOK: Jagged Pines! Category:Hawkfics Category:Fanfics Category:Collabs Category:Jayfics Category:Jay's Collabs